If you give a GWcharacter a cookie...
by Dekiru-chan
Summary: Warning: May include strange concepts of drinking glasses up a butt, cow-lovers, and lawyers... O_o;;


written by

--:: dekiru-chan ::--

Let's start off with Heero, ne?

****

If you give Heero a cookie...

Dekiru-chan: ^-^ Here (makes babbling incoherent adjectives) Heerwo! Have a cookie-wookie! 

::Heero stares at cookie, then looks up and glares at De-chan::

****

He'll probably ask for a glass of arsenic. 

Heero: I'll make her drink it and shove the glass up her ***. 

Dekiru-chan: O_o

Heero: ::crosses his arms over his chest:: No one calls me "Heerwo".

Dekiru-chan:: backs away... very~ slowly

Duo-kun then... 

****

If you give Duo a cookie...

Dekiru-chan: ^^;; Do you want a cookie?

::Duo gives De-chan a big smile and takes the cookie::

****

He'll probably ask for another.. and another... and another.. and another... until you don't have anymore, which will make him considerably angry in his sugar crazed condition and attempt to shoot you. 

Duo: Yeeheeheehee! Metoshiniggammeewwanteeeeemoocookeenomoremeemaaaadliiekcoowmooomooomoo!! 

__

Translation: yeeheeheehee. Me too Shinigami want moo cookie no more me mad like cow moo moo moo. 

__

Translation's translation: deranged laughter MORE!!! Nyahahaha~!! MORE COOKIE!!!

If you still need more clarification: I'm a crazy (but hopelessly cute) idiot who wants a cookie.... moo.

whips out gun and proceeds to take aim at Dekiru-chan

Dekiru-chan: O_o Kamisama... 

__

Translation: My god...

__

Translation's translation: I'm a helpless, pitiful author being threatened by an insane bishounen on a sugar high, who undoubtedly harbors some sick obsession with cows. (oh yes.. he has a gun too.) 

This isn't going well... ^^;;; Quatre-san.

****

If you give Quatre a cookie...

Dekiru-chan: ^-^Would you like a cookie?

::Quatre gives her a terrified look::

****

He'll get scared and call his lawyers... 

Dekiru-chan: _ What the h*ll is wrong with taking a cookie from me?!

::Quatre cowers at in corner:: 

De-chan: -_- Look... I can't even smile at, much less _hurt_ you without all these insane Quatre otakus massacring me.

silence

De-chan: tentative smile ^^;; Maa... you want the cookie or what?

another silence

Quatre: ;_; Don't hurt me~

De-chan: . FOR _GOD_ SAKE!!!

I hate this... ;_; 

****

If you give Trowa a cookie...

Dekiru-chan: -_- _deadpan_ Would you like a cookie?

****

He won't say anything... 

::Trowa ignores De-chan::

De-chan: Not that I expected less... -_- No one sane wants a stinking cookie. I hate my life. First Heero wants to shove glasses up my butt, then Duo turns out to be possessed, and Quatre filed a lawsuit for harassment! _ Harassment my ass! Then it seems th-

Trowa: Okay~

::De-chan whirls around in amazement::

Dekiru-chan: Did you actually want one? o_O

::Trowa shakes his head::

****

... and if you get too annoying, he'll sic Lion-san on you.

De-chan: O_o..... AGGGHHH~!!

::Looks at lion that merely sits there... blinking somnolently at her::

De-chan: -_- Stupid lion doesn't even want to slaughter me...

::tosses cookie at lion::

Lion-san sleeps

De-chan: -_-

No! I don't want to ask Wufei! He'll probably kill me...

****

If you give Wufei a cookie...

De-chan: Here... have a cookie. -_- I don't care if you take it... just... don't do something irrational and obscene. 

::Wufei frowns::

De-chan: ... and don't kill me either. I think Heero wants to take that liberty.

****

...he'll probably take it...

Wufei: _warily_ Okay... arigatou.

::De-chan is in disbelief::

De-chan: H-hontou¹? O_o you're not going to do something strange?

Wufei: ¬_¬ Am I _supposed_ to?

De-chan: Ureshii²! ^.~ fufufu³!

****

...get food poisoning from your atrocious cooking and also file a lawsuit.

De-chan: O_O WHAT?!

Wufei: Give me your money... -_-

De-chan: T-T You are all evil~ people. I hate you all. Kiraiiiiiª~ weeps

****

- - :: the end :: - -

- - - - - - - - - - -

:: |glossary| ::

hontou¹- really

ureshii²- so happy

fufufu³ - um.. my sounds of sheer bliss/elation occasionally accompanied by a "gay caper" (don't say "fu" or "gay caper" in public... it makes you sound immensely strange... trust me.

kiraiª- hate

- - - - - - - - - - -

:: tea and peppermint candies :: 

Mina-san. ::tea and peppermint candies:: is a statement that I came up with. ^.~ It's my new diet food. nyahahahaha ^-^Saa... I haven't made a fan fiction in such a long time. Something strange that people can read for a while... Please review. O_o;;; I think I lost my touch for writing. _ Masakaaaa~ ¬_¬ wait.. is this right? Usually the G-Boys are bashed... why am I the one persecuted now? No more tea and peppermint candies for me. ^.~


End file.
